


Fictober for Inktober Solidarity

by Madi_Gwyn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Demisexual Character, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dwarf, Elf, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Half-Elf, Pansexual Character, Teifling, Trans Character, Trans Man Character, trans woman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Gwyn/pseuds/Madi_Gwyn
Summary: My friends that I play Dungeons and Dragons with are doing inktober with our characters and the campaigns we do. Since I don't draw I am doing daily oneshots with these characters.





	1. Day 1 Poisonous

Cori was kneeling on the cold hard stone floor of the prisoner’s chamber. He had been brought down here by the some of the guards after the meeting had been raided. He and Zelphar hadn’t escaped. It had been maybe three days if Cori could remember right. They had been separated that night are he had no idea where his bond was now. Cori had no idea what was going to happen to the two of them down here, Though he assumed they would rot in place. Cori felt his stomach roll again as he leaned over the bucket. Cori assumed it was morning because that’s when he had been sick lately. He knew it was a shit way to tell time, but He needed some kind of marker. No one had come to visit Cori since he was put in the cell expect the maid that brought him food and water, that he hardly touched. He had given up calling out to Zelphar Hours ago, for he had not gotten any response, letting him know that Zelphar was being kept in a different section of the chambers. Cori leaning himself against the cold wall that matched the floor his chains rattling as he moved. Cori had almost dozed off when he heard the sound of heavy boots echoing down the hall. Cori watched the floor as he heard the cell door creek open and the figure approach. As soon as the black leather boots came into view Cori knew exactly who they were.

“Why are you hear Ambrosius?” Cori didn’t look up at the man that caused him to be here.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you, that tomorrow at dawn, that little dwarf yours will be hanged.” Cori’s head snapped up meeting the main eyes of the moon elf in front of him. “And that’s not even the best part.” Ami walked closer to Cori, placing his hand under Cori’s Chin. “After he is dead you will be freed, but with one condition. Your Father has decided that for you two be freed you shall be married.” Cori’s eyes widen.

“To Whom?” Ambrosius smiled revealing his pointed teeth.

“Why my darling Corellon, Who other than the Lord of Brextonwood. By this time tomorrow you will be my husband, and I shall have the power I wanted after all.” Cori felt hot tears fall from his eyes has he jerked away from Ambrosius’ touch.

“You will not get away from this.” Cori spit out with venom in his voice.

“But my dear, I already have.” Ambrosius walked away leaving Cori curled up tightly crying on the floor. Cori didn’t know how long he laid their sobbing in his misery, when he hears the lock of his cell being played with. He looked up to the see the familiar smile of a joyful Halfling.

“Donna, what are you doing here?” Cori whispered walking as far as he could to his friend.

“We’re getting you out of here."


	2. Day 2 Tranquil

The drum beat still looped in my head as I walked in the front door. Everything slowed as I registered the scent of Cinnamon wafting from the kitchen and the sound of smooth Jazz. I slowly toed off my boots at the door and set my guitar in the closet where it belongs. I slowly made my way upstairs letting my mind be lulled by the comforting sensations. I reached the bedroom pulling off my lace top and throughing it at the corner hamper missing. I’ll get that later. My leather trousers were always a bitch to peel off after a show, but they were my favorite to preform in. I slowly made my way into the bathroom having a seat at my vanity that sits in the corner. I slowly pulled out a cotton pad and some solution beginning to scrub the make up and glitter from my skin. Once that is finished I slowly walk over to the shower turning on the water to extra hot and stepping under the water spray. I let the water wash over me releasing the tension that I was holding. I washed all the product and glitter out of my hair slowly, enjoying my fingers running over my scalp. I reach over grabbing my special rose soap and scrub my body clean. I stay under the spray for quite awhile before I turn off the water stepping out and drying off with the towels that are enchanted with gust (Thank you Viktor). Wrapping myself in the towel I dry my hair and pull it into a bun. I slowly padded to the walk-in closet pulling out my favorite pair of fluffy pink pj pants, and after some digging one of Viktor’s school hoodies. I slip on my bunny slippers and make way down to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I was met with a sight that I never will get tired of. My amazing Husband is standing at the stove in his apron tied around him as he hums making French toast. (My favorite). 

“That smells Amazing.” He turns to me smiling putting the last piece of French toast on the plate.

“I see Ignatius is put away.” I nodded taking my seat at the bar as he set my plate down and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes taking in his touch. “sia jikael rumag.” He smiled taking his seat next to me.

“my wonderful Anni.” I will never have enough of peaceful nights with Viktor to be satisfied. I truly love him.


	3. Day 3 Roasted

Ignatius was five when the incident happened. His fire magic had been getting stronger and for a small five-year-old that kind of power can be hard to handle. His emotions influenced his power, how it manifested and how powerful it was. Normally this wasn’t a problem at all. Ignatius was a happy child, he had a happy home life and at school he had friends and even when the kids got mean his friends wouldn’t let them do it for long. That was the day until Thistle had pushed him to far. 

Ignatius was under his favorite tree out on the school yard. It was a study maple that provided wonderful shade in the summer. He was under the tree reading when Thistle came up to him standing over him. “What do you want Thistle?” Ignatius didn’t have much patience for the boy. His parents weren’t to kind the idea that Ignatius wasn’t a Tiefling but a fire genasi. They say him as a disgrace and with parents like that Thistle thought the same and made it his mission to let Ignatius no that. 

“I heard Vikki telling Leanna that you not can shoot fire out of your hands. I talked to my dad and he said this makes you dangerous and  
that you shouldn’t be aloud around the other children. He told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn’t hurt anyone. “Ignatius closed his book and looked up at the other boy.

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just sitting here and reading. And my Mom and Gigi say I’m controlling it fine, I’m even learning cool tricks.” Ignatius went to show Thistle his cool fire ring trick when the boy pushed him down. 

“You tried to set me on Fire!” yelled thistle.

“No, I didn’t!” Ignatius yelled as a crowded gathered around him, other students. 

“Yes, you did, you were gonna set me on fire and I would have died!” The kids started hurling insults as tears began down Ignatius’ cheeks.

 

“NO, I’M NOT!” With Ignatius’ emotion the maple tree when up in flames. His teach rushed the others out of the blaze and then got Ignatius out.   
That day sitting in the principle’s office waiting for his Gigi and Mom to get them to take him home, Young Ignatius promised himself he would get control of his powers, and only ever use them for good.


	4. Day 4 Spell

Viktor stood near the stage. He didn’t really know what to think. He didn’t usually go to places like this. Black leather and studs, lots of alcohol and load rock music. He wouldn’t have if Rila hadn’t insisted that he go with her to see her girlfriend’s band play. Viktor was sticking out among all the punks in his just plan blue t shirt and black dress pants. He would have worn one of his normal suits but Rila had stopped that before he even pulled one out of the closet. Viktor watched as the opening band followed off stage and the crowed seems to buzz with excitement for the main act. After a few minutes a man came on the stage and introduced the band as Ignatius D. Viktor felt is jaw drop when he saw the bard that made their way to the microphone. They were a red Tiefling, with glowing red irises, long jet-black hair that fell past their waist, with their horns freshly polished. They were wearing tight leather pants with four in heel lace up boots. They worse a black crop top that relieved their belly bottom ring that was a tiny guitar. They grabbed the microphone give a dazzling smile showing his beautiful white teeth. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Ignatius, and for the next few hours you’ll be under my spell.” With those words a more a soft jazz music that was such a soft contrast to what had been played before began. 

“I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You better stop the things you do  
I tell ya I ain't lyin'  
I ain't lyin'”

Viktor was entranced by the voice of this bard that was in front of him. He was absolutely beautiful. Viktor wanted to get to know him. Viktor didn’t know this, but this was all part of Rila’s plan. She knew that Viktor would be smitten with Ignatius and also knew that once they met Ignatius would be smitten with Viktor. At the end of the show Rila turned to her friend and he gripped her shoulders smiling. 

“Rila, I have to meet Ignatius. Please?” Rila smiled spotting her girlfriend Vikki next to Ignatius across the bar. The pair shared a knowing smile and Rila lead Viktor over to the bar.   
Ignatius’ eyes light up the moment he noticed that the cute dragonborn was with Rila and that they were head this way. Ignatius patted his hair for a second and put on a dashing smile. “Well, hello their handsome. What’s your name?” Viktor smiled blushing a little.“Viktor. And I do believe you’ve put a spell on me.”


	5. Day 5 Chicken

Email was sitting up on the kitchen counter in the castle. A roll of tissues by their side in which they blew their noise every minute or so. Zelphar stood at the stove slowly stirring the contents of the pot in front of him. He was standing over the rather large pot up the was thanks to a rather large step stool that he had found in the kitchen closet. Email was under the weather, not they admitted to the physical part of their aliment but Zelphar had a sneaking suspicion that there was some emotional conflict that they were not talking about. 

“What did you say you’re making me again that’s gonna make me feel better?” Email said from behind a tissue kicking their legs back and forth against the counter.

“My Ka'az’s chicken soup. He made it for me when I was a young dwarf and under the weather. It always made me feel better, and I hope it will help you too.” Zelphar felt Email watching his movements as he went and graded the last herbs that he needed from the self. “It’s not only good for physical afflictions, but emotional ones as well.” Zelphar noticed the tears that seemed to well up in Email’s eyes at his words. Zelphar added the last bay leaf to the pot and began to stir counter clockwise. He started to hum before singing over the pot as his Ka’az always did.

Warmth of hearth  
fill the soul  
Feel the sick  
of the body  
and of the mind  
dry the tears  
and aches  
for one  
to dance  
again

Zelphar poured out two bowls setting them at the table across from each other. He sat down and slowly began to eat and waited as his Ka’az always did for him. After a couple of minutes Email came and sat in the chair across from them. They ate in silence for a bit before a sigh caught Zelphar’s attention.

“It’s…it’s his birthday.” Email wasn’t looking up but into their bowl with great intensity.  
“He?” Zelphar asked softly.  
“Owen…my husband…well he was…before…” Zelphar slowly reached over placing one of his hands over theirs.  
“Nogazen has told me quite a bit about him. He sounds like he was a wonderful person.” Zelphar noticed a few tears fall onto his hand.  
“Yeah, he was.” Zelphar squeezed their hand.  
“It’s quite alright to still be upset and mourn. When someone wonderful leaves our life it leaves us missing them and not having someone quite the same to fill the spot they left. I know that’s how I felt when my Ka'az'th Ka'az passed on. The one thing I learned is to not try and deal with these things on your own. Letting others just be their can-do wonders.” Email smiled wiping a few tears from their eyes.  
“Want to go out into the garden?” Email asked slowly getting up.  
“Some fresh air does sound like it would do you some good.” Email lead the way and Zelphar followed not to far behind, leaving their bowls on the table and the soup on the stove.


	6. Day 6 Drooling

Zelphar in front of Donna’s closet running his hands over the many floral pattern dresses that the halving had all set together. With Donna being a bit larger than your average halfling and Zelphar being a bit smaller than your average Dwarf, they wore the same size. Now normally this meant that Donna barrowed his shirts or a jacket when it was cold, but today Zelphar found himself (Or was it herself? Zelphar had been debating the whole pronoun thing) wanting to pull the flowered flowing dresses down from the hanger and put them on. He looked at the door then back at the closet. Donna would be gone for at least another thirty minutes, he could put on the dress and have it back off before she got back. Zelphar quickly picked out his favorite one, it was a dark blue with white and pink flowers all over it and had cute little short sleeves. 

Zelphar slowly pulled off his green pants and brown t shirt setting them on the chair that went with the vanity next to the closet. He slowly pulled the dress over his head adjusting it, so it fell on him the way it intended. The dress came to his knees and with some testing it swayed with his movement. Now the top looked a bit flatter than when Donna wore the dress, but he didn’t have much up top to fill it out. Zelphar looked at himself in the full-length mirror turning in every which way. A smiled creep onto his face as he took his reflection in fulling, He looked amazing. He got caught up not hearing the door open and clothes behind him. 

“I got the pizza.” Came the voiced of the owner of the dress. She stopped taking in the sight before her. She smiled walking over to stand next to her best friend. “You look amazing Zel. Would you like me to do your hair, maybe some make up?” Zelphar thought for a moment before nodding. “Let’s see what we can do then.

Cori walked into Donna’s apartment setting the wine down on the counter before going in search of his friends. He wandered but eventually found them in Donna’s bedroom. Cori stopped in the doorway a bit overwhelmed with the site set before him. Zelphar was standing there in his favorite one of donna’s dress, the blue making beautiful contrast with the orange of his hair, which was curled with the top have secure in a bun. With eyes were lined with drown eyeliner and his lips were coated in a light pink lip gloss. 

“You look beautiful.” Both blushed at these words, Cori realizing he said them out load, and Zelphar at the compliment himself. The two stood their staring at each other forget Donna was even there. 

“Anyway, you two, I’m starving and now that the wine is here.” Bella pushed her was past Zelphar two the door stopping next to Cori. “You’re drooling.” She whispered as she heads into the kitchen, Cori and Zelphar following shortly behind her.


	7. Day 7 Exhuasted

Cori sat up against the wall breathing heavy and feeling the ache after a fight deep in his bones. He was watching as the guards took away the bugbear that He and Ripley had incapacitated moments before. 

“Let’s do that again!” Cori was filled with horror as he grabbed Ripley quickly back down next to him.

“I think not Ripley. What in Corellon’s name where you thinking? coning that bugbear for all he’s worth with rigged dice? Getting him pissed them bringing him here? It’s extremely dangerous and irresponsible. You could have died. We all could have died.” Cori crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not a big deal Mr. Moonglade.” Ripley got up from his grip. “Why do you care anyway? It’s not like it has any real impact on you, I exit the party you all will just get a new member and forget about me.” Ripley walked over to grab her skateboard to go back to coning someone else.

“That’s not true. I know for a fact ecto adores you, so does email. I know I think of you as a little sister and I know Zelphar does too. We care about you and want you around. That’s why I fuss at you so much. I care and don’t want something to happen to you and I know the others don’t ethier.” Cori walked over to Ripley. “So be careful.”

Ripley smiled putting her skateboard down. “Can do Mr. Moonglade.”

“I told you not to call me that. I’m not that old.”

“You’re a hundred and fifty years old my dude.” Ripley wheeled away.

“In Elf years, they’re different. I’m only 23!” Cori yelled after Ripley smiling knowing that the young half elf would never listen.


	8. Day 8 Stars

Cori laid down on the soft blanket resting his head against Zelphar’s chest. It was the first clear night of summer so they pair had decided to go lay out under the stars. Cori watched the twinkling lights up above him as the flashed and flickered. Everyone of those stars is a soul that has passed on to the next life. They are with Corellon living care free and helping those that are still hear on this plan. Cori traced the patterns that the stars made with his eyes. Each one he felt was a family that stayed together in the next life or somehow died together. Cori had spent any of services telling patrons that their loved one watched over them in the night sky. Cori had spent years watching and observing the stars and how they changed in training. The stars are important to the follows of Corellon, and with that being his name sake it only seemed fair that they were important to Cori too. 

“What is it you’re think about?” Zelphar asked softly and he slowly ran his fingers through Cori’s hair. 

“About all the loved ones that are up their watching over us, protecting us.” Cori listened to Zelphar’s heart beat grounding himself for a moment.

“Do you think fae are up there?” Zelphar paused for a moment.

“Who Darling?” Cori shifted closer to Zelphar.

“Our Elen hin.” Zelphar kissed the top of Cori’s head.

“If fae are anything Like you, which I chose to imagine that they are, the moment that they left this place Corellon himself hand picked fae up himself and has taken care of her in the stars ever since.”

“I like to thing so too.” The pair was silent for the rest of the night as the stared up at the stars wondering where their little Elen Hin would be.

 

Up in the astral plane of Arvandor the deity Corellon sat at his chair as he watched on of his young guides sitting on the edge window clearly watching something going down on the realm below.

“Who is it you are observing now my young child?” Faelyn smiled up at the God, her hair braided back, and her chin covered in stubble. 

“My Daddy and Papa.” She replied turning back to the window. They were laying out under the stars. She loved watching them do this for she knew that they had to be thinking of her. He Daddy and Papa loved her very much and she knew this from watching them every so often. “They still love me a lot and are still sad I’m gone.” Corellon placed his hand on her shoulder.

“They didn’t want, you to leave and they miss you. That would make any parent sad. That’s part of why I brought you hear to be a guide. You were meant to do great things in that world, but fate had other ideas. Now you are here to do great things.”

“And to keep your old Atar's atara company.” Gala came into the room smiling, going over and sitting next to her granddaughter. “Your Daddy is strong, and someday he’ll see you again. But he has a lot to do become he joins us in the stars.”


	9. Day 9 Percious

Slyver was called into the grand hall by Thawon. He could hear his best friend and his father arguing from down the hall. Sylver stepped into the room approaching Thawon, King Mnementh, and Queen Ena. He kneeled before the royals. The Queen acknowledged him allowing him to stand. He noticed a small bundled wrapped tightly in a green blanket in Thawon’s arms. Looking closer he noticed that it was the small dwarven infant that they had found on their journey back from visiting Princess Gala. 

“Just take that filthy thing to the orphanage and let it be their problem Thawon, you do not need to feel like you have to keep it.” Thawson’s face morphed into one of distaste and anger.

“This child is not an it, a thing, or filthy. This little one was left all alone and deserves to have a happy home and be love.” Thawon walked over to Sylver smiling and holding out the infinite. “That is why father, if Sylver wants to and is okay with it, I’d like him to have the child. I know he will be a great father to them.” Sylvers heart melted at his friend’s kind words.

“I would love to sir.” He took the sleeping child from his best friend’s arms. He looked at the tiny dwarf’s peaceful face. He knew that his child wouldn’t replace the ones he had lost, but he would love this child all the same as one of his own. 

It was late at night, Sylver has rocking his son by the window under the pale moonlight. He had been fed and changed but still continued to cry no matter what the elf did. He started to softly hum the tune of the lullaby his father song to him as a child and noticed the young one in his arms slowly quieting. Sylver softly began to sing as he began moving around his bedroom.

Tul a stop lle cryien  
ta nauva alright  
just sana amin cam  
kwara ta tunga

amin will vara lle  
tuulo' ilya pelu lle  
amin nauva sinome  
don't lle nalla

ten' er ikotane ai,  
lle seem ikotane beleg  
amin arms will kwara lle,  
keep lle varna ar' urna

sina bond im lye  
can't be rusva  
amin nauva sinome  
don't lle nalla

'cause lle'll be e' amin heart  
uma, lle'll be e' amin heart  
tuulo' sina re no'  
sii' ar' ten'oio ner

lle'll be e' amin heart  
n'uma matter mani ron say  
lle'll be sinome e' amin heart always   
(You’ll be in my heart from tarzan)

At the end of his singing the baby was fast asleep.

“I’ll name you Zelphar, after my atar.” Sylver carefully placed his child in the nest he had built in his bed, so they could sleep together safely. Then crawled into bed drifting off to sleep himself, and for the first time in a while, he felt peace.


	10. Day 10 Flowing

Initiation was that night and Cori had a whole day of preparing ahead of her. She was soaking in the hot springs at the moment. She closed her eyes leaning against the edge of the spring, listening to the water fall slashing in the background and letting the sweet smell of the plants lull her over. She almost didn’t notice the door to the spa open. Her mother came in wearing her official robes as she was going to be the one conducting the induction, since she was queen she was healed high than the high priestess of the monastery even if her training was as a priest which is different.

“Are you excited for today my little star.” Cori smiled up at her mother. 

“Very much so.” Cori shifted in the water, so she could face her mother. “What was your initiation like Atara?” Gala smiled taking a seat next to Cori outside of the spa. 

“It wasn’t as nearly as grand as what you will get to experience. The priesthood is a bit tamer when it comes to everything around Corellon. All we did was a prayer, a dance, and a blessing. You will do a journey into the stars. Those are fun, I did one after I came out as a re-initiation. Corellon tended to come in my dreams a lot after that.” Gala played with the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Then why did you keep the title of Priest Atara? Why not be a Priestess?” Gala smiled as if she had been expecting this question for a long time coming.

“Corellon is neither Just a God or a Goddess my little star, Corellon is whatever they want to be, and change form a lot. So, I saw no need to change it when I started living as a woman. I’m not the first woman priest just like you…” Gala stopped herself, Cori knew she was remembering to not tell all that her gift for divination.

“I’ll what Atara?” Gala just smiled, leaning over and kissed Cori on the top of her head. 

“You’ll see one day my little star. For now, you have a big day to prepare for.”

 

That evening stood in the Worship Hall with the other 5 girls that were to have initiation that night. Cori in her dark blue dress that had light flowing fabric. She stepped for when her name was called. She drank of the ceremonial tea and sat down in the middle of the star on the floor. It wasn’t long before she found herself somewhere else.

 

She a woke in a large grand hall that looked similar to the one her father inhabited as king. She walked in to find a Sun elf about three times the size of a normal sun elf sitting on the thorn. They had no pupils just glowing gold eyes. Their hair was long and was worn in beautiful curls and were those horns? They had on dark blue robes with Silver embroidery that was in the shapes of the moon phases and the stars.

“Well Hello my child. You’re Gala’s oldest aren’t you.” Cori felt a bit intimidated by this figure. She slowly nodded as she stepped a bit closer.

The figure offered a warm smile that reminded Cori of his Auntie Ellowyn. “Don’t be afraid dear. I know I’m a bit larger and a bit strange looking compared to the elves you’re used to, but I mean know harm. We haven’t had the change to be introduced face to face yet. I am Corellon, Creator of elves.” Cori bowed as she had been trained two. Corellon wasn’t what she expected but she wasn’t really sure what she was expecting to start with. “Thank you, Cori, but there is no need for that. Now we don’t have long. There are a few things I need to tell you. You are a very gifted elf and you will accomplish many great things in your life. Now this doesn’t mean that there will no be hardships. They will be hard on you and I wish I could save you from them, but I am not that kind of God. Just remember that you are amazing and one day you will understand. “Cori nodded.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Corellon patted her on the top of the head. 

“You will be wonderful. Tell you Atara I said Hello, and that I’m flattered that she named you after me. Now I think it’s time for you to wake up.” And with that Cori was sitting up right breathing a bit heavy. Gala came to kneel in front of her smiling. 

“How was it?” Cori smiled at her Atara.

“Corellon said hi and that he’s flattered that you named me after him.” Gala laughed wholeheartedly.   
“He better be, he asked me too.”

 

Many years latter Cori stood in front of his mirror getting ready for a ceremony for the initiation of the new priestess. Cori looked over smiling at the picture of Gala that sat on his vanity.   
“I know what you didn’t day that day Atara. You weren’t the first woman to hold the priest. Just like I’m not the first man to hold the title of priestess.” With that Cori went out to help the young priestess on what Cori considered one of the wildest adventures in a priestesses life, and he is a retired adventurer.


	11. Day 11 Cruel

Cori looked at himself in the mirror, today was going to be hard but he had been preparing for this for a while now. He pulled on his bracers the last part of his outfit. The dress he was wear was a very dark blue floor length gown with long lace sleeves. Cori hadn’t conducted a funeral in a long time, but he was willing to do this for one of his closest friends. It feels like just yesterday I was officiating their wedding. There was a knock at the door that pulled him from his thoughts. Zelphar was standing there in the doorway holding their young child Olwen on his hip. He was dressed in his dress uniform and had his hair pulled up in a bun.   
“You ready Nogezan?” Cori sighed taking one last look in the mirror.  
“As ready as I can be.” Cori slipped an arm around Zelphar and the pair walked out of the castle.

Email had managed to have a house built right on the outside of the City, it was right in the middle of an enormous garden that surrounded the whole house. Chairs were set up by the large Oak Tree where Owen and Ecto’s ashes were spread and where Email’s will be too. Zelphar took his seat with Olwen and Cori went up to the front where there was a table that upon it sat a beautiful urn painted with flowers all over it. That was all that was left of one of his closest friends. Cori watched as the seats began to fill and before too long everyone was gathered. Cori lit a few candles and began his speech.  
“Hello Everyone, we have all come together to Celebrate the life of Email Fuckslocks, so after this quick ceremony we are going to have the party of the century because we all know that’s what email would have wanted. Email loved flowers are gardens, now this tree was on of importance to Email. It is where their husbands, Ecto and Owen’s ashes are spread and now we will add theirs as well.”  
With that Cori opened the urn and laid email to rest under that tree.  
Later that night Cori snuck away from the party and sat under the tree where his friend laid. No one would hear his pained sobs over the music of the party. Cori was grateful because he wanted to be alone.   
***  
The next funeral Cori didn’t officiate. He couldn’t focus well enough to even thing about it. So, Cori filled in his seat in the crown next to Gorandi giving his friend a hug. She smiled a little at him. Olwen wasn’t with them but with Ellowyn. He hadn’t wanted to go to his BiBi’s funeral. Cori looked head at the casket. Brunhilde had died in her sleep peacefully. Now what was left of her was in an urn sitting on a table. Cori wiped a few tears on the sleeve of his dress. Cori rested his hand on his small baby bump that was hidden by his dress. Brunhilde was so excited for his second child to be here. Maybe I’ll name you after her. The little service went in a blur and Cori watched as Gorandi spread her ashes amount a beautiful weeping Willow that help all her other family’s ashes and now hers.

Cori found himself in the kitchen that night unable to sleep. This was is second friend that he had lost to old age. It wasn’t something that Cori thought wouldn’t happen. Being an elf, he knew that he would outlives his friends but what he didn’t expect it to hurt like this. He missed Brunhilde dearly already and knew that it would get worse before it got better. He hadn’t even fully gotten over his grief for Email before Brunhilde had crossed over. Cori felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes and this time he didn’t fight them.

The next morning Zelphar found Cori sound asleep slumped over onto the kitchen table. His heart hurt for his bond that was having such a hard time dealing with the loss of his friends. Zelphar poured out the stale tea. He slowly picked Cori up and took him up to bed tucking him in, kissing his forehead before writing a quick note and heading off to get the ingredients for dinner that night.   
***  
Cori stood on the shore staring off into the distance, barely able to see the ship anymore. That ship carried the body of a half elf that Cori had come to see as his little sister. Watching Ripley age was one of the hardest things Cori had ever done. He was older than the half elf, working on building his family and the half elf was gone set off to see. Cori turned away from the sea just wishing that he could hear her calling him Mr. Moonglade one last time.  
***  
He was now the last one of the party. He stood on the edge of the shore waiting the board to be set out to sale. His bow felt the heaviest in his hands that it had ever felt before. Gorandi was his only other friend left from the party and now he was all that was left of the heroes of Uskar. The ship was pushed out to sea and after a bit Cori set the arrow ablaze, then drew his bow and took aim. He exhaled slowly and watched as the arrow flew through the air. It contacted the ship and it went up in flames. Cori found this a bit. His friend that was of the water wanting to be sent home in a blaze of glory. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and for once he let them fall as he said goodbye. He hoped where ever they were that Gorandi and Brunhilde had found each other again.  
***  
Cori was standing outside in the hall. His once natural brown hair was now flecked with gray streaks, his skin had begun to wrinkle a little. Cori looked of what a human might in their mid-40s. Cori waited for the healer to tell him the news on his bond. Cori knew that Zelphar would age a lot fast than he did and knew that he would die long before Cori did, but it snuck up on him. Zelphar had gotten slower, his bright orange hair slowly turning gray, and before he knew it Zelphar was at the last leg of his life.   
“Mr. Moonglade.” Cori pushed away from the wall meeting the young dragonborn healer in the middle of the hallway.   
“How is he?” Cori rung his had wracked with nerves.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Moonglade, but Mr. Belles will be gone by morning. I advise you to say your goodbyes.” Cori felt as if he had been dunked into ice water. Cori nodded pushing past the healer into his bedroom where Zelphar was in bed. Zelphar was sitting up in bed. He smiled softly when Cori walked in. Cori went and set next to the dwarf.  
“Nogazen, I won’t be much longer. Could you send the little ones up?” Cori nodded leaning over and kissing his forehead before heading down to the kitchen where their children were sitting quietly drinking tea. Olwen was standing by the window watching the birds out in the garden, Elli was putting fresh flower on the table, Jackie, Wilson, and Ari were sitting at the table play some kind of card game. They all stopped when their dad entered the room  
“Your papa doesn’t have much time, and he wishes to speak with you all.” The kids got up and went to the bedroom to spend time with their papa for probably the last time. Cori busied himself clearing away the dirty mugs and putting them in the sink. After than was done Cori quickly began gathering the supplies he would need and when he was done he went to change into his dress. It had been awhile since Cori had given someone their dying rights. 

It was getting dark when the children left the bedroom teary eyed. Olwen went over to his dad pulling him into a tight hug. He knew that his dad was strong but also knew he was getting ready to face the hardest moment of his life.

Cori entered the bedroom blinking back tears. He took a deep breath steadying himself before he went over to the bed. Zelphar smiled reaching out and placing a hand on Cori’s cheek. Cori smiled a few tears falling that got wiped away. Cori gave Zelphar his last rights and gently braid his hair for the last time into the braid of passage as was dwarvish custom. After all was said and done Cori changed into something comfortable and climbed into bed with Zelphar resting his head against the dwarf’s chest listening to his heart beat.

Cori laid they’re in silence with his bond. “Nogazen, you need to get some rest.” Zelphar was slowly running his hands through Cori’s hair.   
“I don’t want to.” Cori whispered softly.   
“Why?” Zelphar asked pausing his fingers in Cori’s hair.  
“Because I know,” Cori sighed fighting the tears. “When I wake in the morning, you will be gone.” With that it was like a damn had broke and Cori finally let the tears fall. “And I’m not ready to let you go.” Cori balled his fists into Zelphar’s shirt and cried. Zelphar gently rubbed Cori’s back.  
“I know Nogazen, I don’t want to leave you either, but I can’t stay forever. Everyone has their time and mine is soon. It won’t be the last time we see each other. I’m going to the stars and I’ll get to watch over you and the children and the future grandchild. I’ll be with Faelyn and Gala and we will all be watching over you all. I love you Corellon Gala Moonglade and I will wait for you.” With that Cori leaned up and kissed his bond for what would be the last time.  
***  
Olwen was awoken the next morning to a heart wrecking sob that board on the territory of a scream. Olwen jumped up rushing to his parent’s room. Their he found his dad laying over his papa’s body sobbing. He knew that his papa was gone. He couldn’t do anything but stand the doorway for a moment and let his dad begin to grieve. Many saw the life span of an elf as a gift but in that moment, Olwen could only think of it as a curse. He found it cruel that his father had to endure the pain of having to watch all of his friends and loved ones die as well as living with that grief for so long.


End file.
